helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA
'Asobu. Kurasu. Sodateru. SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2015 with Yuuki no Tsubasa Aki Fest '(遊ぶ。暮らす。育てる。SATOYAMA ＆ SATOUMIへ行こう 2015 with 勇気の翼 秋フェス) is the sixth major SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement event featuring various acts under including Hello! Project. It took place from November 21 to November 23, 2015 at Mallage Shobu in Saitama Prefecture. The main stage events were livestreamed via Ustream and YouTube. Featured Members ;Hello! Project *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Morning Musume '15 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *Country Girls **Tsugunaga Momoko **Yamaki Risa **Inaba Manaka **Morito Chisaki **Ozeki Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Shimano Momoko **24th Gen: Kanatsu Mizuki ;UP-FRONT GROUP Acts & Staff *Morning Musume OG **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai *Kumai Yurina *Aizawa Genki * ** ** *Ciao Bella Cinquetti **Morozuka Kanami **Hashimoto Aina **Okada Robin Shoko **Goto Yuki * * * ** ** *Kikkawa Yuu *LoVendoЯ **Tanaka Reina ** ** ** * ( ) * Matsubara Takeshi *Nakajima Takui * *Shinoda Junko *Shotaro *Up Up Girls (Kari) **Sengoku Minami **Furukawa Konatsu **Mori Saki **Sato Ayano **Saho Akari **Sekine Azusa **Arai Manami ;Featured Mascots *Kumamon (Kumamoto Prefecture mascot) *Arai Gunma-chan (Arai Manami as the unofficial Gunma Prefecture mascot) *Chacha Oukoku no Oujichama (Uji City mascot) *Burikatsu-kun (Niigata Prefecture mascot) *Takeda Hishimaru (Yamanishi Prefecture mascot) *Satoyama-kun (SATOYAMA movement mascot) Stage Events Schedule November 21 November 22 November 23 Trivia *Yuuki no Tsubasa (Wings of Courage) is a nonprofit organization for people with disabilities. The organization has been a guest at past SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement events, and its president is Hosokawa Kayoko, the wife of the 79th Prime Minister of Japan. Hosokawa portrayed the grandmother in the Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ MV. *ANGERME did not participate in the event due to ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" performances on the 21st and 22nd, and a "Desugita Kui wa Utarenai / Dondengaeshi / Watashi" event on the 23rd. As a result, Sayashi Riho sang "Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~" solo in the opening ceremony. *Kobushi Factory did not participate in the event due to a mini live and handshake event on the 21st,"こぶしファクトリー ミニライブ＆握手会＜11/21 金沢フォーラス＞のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-21. and Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ performances on the 22nd and 23rd. References External Links *Hello! Project Official Announcement *SATOYAMA & SATOUMI movement Event Page *Event Goods Category:2015 Events Category:SATOYAMA Movement Category:SATOUMI Movement Category:C-ute Events In Category:Morning Musume Events ln Category:Juice=Juice Events In Category:Country Girls Events ln Category:9th Generation Events In Category:10th Generation Events In Category:11th Generation Events In Category:12th Generation Events In Category:1st Generation Events In Category:2nd Generation Events In Category:4th Generation Events In Category:5th Generation Events In